Sick
by SplatterGirl
Summary: Natsu gets sick and Wendy ends up having to take care of him. NaWen. One-shot. Dedicated to PraetorFable for your kindness and constant encouragement!


**What up, everybody? This is my second NaWen one-shot. Like I said in the description of this book, this is dedicated to PraetorFable cause your awesome! I even made it long hehe! You're always so nice and encouraging, that I had to write this story for you :3~! I just posted a NaWen one-shot like 2 days ago and I'm posting a chapter for my NaWen, LaLi, and RoLe story tommorow XD!** **Could you guys please leave reviews? It makes me happy and I like reading them, believe it or not. And, I like constructive criticism, I want to make the stoy better so you all will be happy. So please leave reviews!!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima and Funimation own it. Enjoy!**

Aaa-choo!

Aaa-choo!

Aaa-choo!

Natsu sniffled a bit after sneezing three times in a row. It was February 11, three days till Valentines Day. The day before Natsu was out looking for a present for his girlfriend, Wendy. Since he's the fire dragon slayer, he figured the cold wouldn't bother him, so he walked around town in his regular clothes.

"Bless you, Natsu-san. I don't think you should be in the guild right now. Maybe you should go home." Wendy advised him, handing Natsu a cup of hot cocoa.

"And why's that?" Natsu asked, oblivious.

"Because you might've caught a cold." Wendy told him softly. Honestly, she was surprised that Natsu had reciprocated her romantic affection for him. She had just recently turned 14 and on Christmas they had become a couple.

"I don't get sick." Natsu argued and rested his head on his palm, it on the bar counter. Wendy sighed at her boyfriends stubborness.

"Stop being idiotic and listen to Wendy. As much as I disaprove, she's your girlfriend and knows what's best for you." Carla suddenly spoke making Natsu turn around to face her. Apparently, the exceeds had been listening to their entire conversation.

"She's right, Natsu." Happy agreed with his obvious crush before begging her to share a fish with him, which she declined to.

"Besides, she does specialize in healing spells, if I'm not mistaken." Pantherlily stated. Natsu looked back at Wendy who had a small smile on her face.

"They make a good point, Natsu-san." She agreed with the exceeds and Natsu groaned, realizing they are all correct.

"Ok, fine. I'm sick and I'll go home." Wendy's smile widened at Natsu's words. "Good." With that, Natsu left and Lucy came to Wendy.

"Why'd Natsu leave?" The blonde still had a little crush on Natsu but didn't speak up about it.

"He got sick, so he went home." Wendy explained to her friend and Lucy gasped.

"You have to go with him! You're supposed to take care of him." Lucy told her and practically kicked her out of the guild while forcing Wendy to put her coat on. Sighing, Wendy walked to Natsu's house.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Natsu-san, it's me. Can you open the door?" Wendy heard a groan before the door was unlocked and opened by Natsu. He looked even worse than before! He was sweating up a storm, his nose was cherry red, and his eyes were blood-shot and watery.

"Natsu-san, what happened!?" Wendy gasped at her boyfriend, but didn't give him time to answer as she rushed to grab a rag and some cold water. Natsu laid down on his bed and waited for Wendy. Soon enough, she came back with a damp rag and laid it on his forehead.

"I just walked outside." Natsu mumbled, but Wendy didn't hear him. She removed the rag for a second to feel his forehead, but immediately pulled away to look at her burning red hand.

"You have a fever and your sweating." Wendy screeched worriedly. "I-I'll make some soup!" She said the first thing that came to her mind. 'I've never dealt with anyone with a fever as high as his before!'

Wendy quickly perpared his soup and brought it to him. "You ok, Wen? You can just go home, I can take care of myself." Natsu told her, a bit worried for Wendy. Who knows how long she can take all this running aroud?

She just shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm supposed to support everyone. And, besides, I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to take care of you." Wendy told him with a slight blush at the end. Natsu sighed and ate his soup (it can be whatever soup yo want). After he finished, Wendy put the bowl in the kitchen, making a mental note to wash it later.

"You should rest, ok?" Wendy told him, and wasn't surprised when he refused.

"No. I'm not tired."

"Natsu-san, I'm taking care if you and I say you're going to bed."

"Wendy, I don't have to go to bed. You should be the one going to bed. I'm older and I say you go to bed."

"You're sick and I'm not. You ha-" Natsu got tired of arguing and leaned in to kiss Wendy and to shut her up. Luckily, the younger dragon slayer had amazing reflexes and dodged, making Natsu fall flat on his face.

"What was that for?" Natsu whined and sat criss-cross on the floor (I had to fight back the urge to write "criss cross apple sauce, facing the front". Lol its childhood memories) facing Wendy.

"I don't want to get sick." She replied to him and he pouted cutely.

"But I want to kiss you."

Wendy blushed wildly and turned around so he wouldn't see it. "Gomen. But I'll kiss you when you get better." It still wasn't enough for Natsu.

"But I want to kiss you now!" He whined like a little kid and Wendy laughed, turning back around to face him. "You sound like a child!"

After her laughter calmed down, she looked serious again. "If you don't want to sleep, could you at least stay in bed?" Natsu nodded at Wendy's request and jumped in bed. "Good. Now I'll be right back." While Wendy was gone, Natsu got an idea for a new goal:

Get Wendy to kiss him while he was sick.

Wendy came back with a steaming cup of lemon ginger tea (a.k.a what Author uses to get rid of her colds). "Here, drink this." Wendy told him calmly and soothingly.

Later~

Wendy had done everyone she could think of, it was nearly time for her to go to bed. She yawned and Natsu heard.

"Getting sleepy?" He asked teasingly. "Mhmm." She hummed back and rubbed her right eye with her small fist, her other eye closing while she did so.

'Here's my chance!' Natsu thought before quickly smashing his lips onto Wendy's. The girl stopped what she was doing and her eyes widened. Though, as much she needed to, she didn't want to pull away, she also didn't kiss back. This was only, like, the second time they kissed and the first time wasn't even really a kiss. Their lips barely grazed each other the first time. There was that reason, and Wendy didn't know how to kiss back. Natsu pulled away from her lips and smiled his trademark grin.

"I win." He said, laying back down in bed.

"No fair. Now, I'm going to be sick." Wendy complained and Natsu laughed.

Natsu made her stay with him until he got better. Wendy ended up having to go to the guild while Natsu was asleep and tell everyone that she'd be staying with Natsu for awhile. Carla didn't aprove, but she also didn't want to witness the two getting all lovey-dovey with each other, so she stayed with Lucy along with Happy.

The End~!


End file.
